


Steven Stone Saves Red Potter

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Murder, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU of my fanfic Red Potter (don't look at me like that i know i'm a loser), Steven Stone has faked his death in order to protect Red from the REAL evil in the world: Natural Harmonia Gropius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Stone Saves Red Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobertrowneydunior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobertrowneydunior).



> A quick fic written for jobertrowneydunior trying to pass herself off as an anon

Steven Stone was not actually dead. It was a necessary move to draw out the real enemy and dispose of him.

He just hoped Red would forgive him.

Though Oak would not listen to Steven’s evidence, Steven knew Natural Harmonia Gropius was a greater evil than Giovanni could ever dream of being. For one thing, N kept crying in class. At thirteen. And Steven was completely positive he was making himself cry purely for attention, or to get out of doing any work. And usually the one N insisted on comforting him was Red. Red did not need distracting from learning Defence Against the Dark Arts, people kept trying to murder the poor boy. The only reason N could possibly want to distract Red so much in that particular class was to get Red killed.

Furthermore, Steven had since heard through various gossip that N was actually the leader of some kind of cult. Team Plasma, it was called. Steven recognised the name from Alder’s rants about travelling Unova. Ghetsis Harmonia had been Alder’s rival, a cruel, twisted man who wanted to rule the world and kill any who challenged him. If N was truly Ghetsis’ son, which by all accounts he was, N would end up the same way. And Red would end up dead.

But Steven would not let N kill Red. He would kill N himself and put a stop to all Team Plasma’s plans.

N thought that Steven was dead, which meant N did not realise he was a threat. Steven was smart enough to realise the best way to dispose of N would be to shoot him. It would baffle the wizarding community, and if he Vanished the murder weapon, the muggle community would never find N’s murderer. It was flawless.

Red would be upset for a bit, Steven knew. Red was too kind for his own good. But that was the other part of why Steven faked his death; after he killed N, he could re-emerge, and then Red would be happy again. Also flawless.

So Steven skulked around in the forests outside Hogwarts Castle, watching and waiting. The chance finally came one day when N was walking on his own to do some evil.

Steven did not waste time calling out to N, or speaking to him. He simply pulled out his gun, took aim, and shot N through the heart. He watched with relief as N slumped over, dead.

Red would be safe now. And Steven would be with him again soon. Natural Harmonia Gropius was dead. All was well.


End file.
